Ron's Realisation
by stupidfullnusshead
Summary: a story about Ron finding out more than he barganed for


**Ron's Realisation. **

Today was the day. The day Ron would tell her. He had planned it the night before, he would try and get her alone and just tell her. He would just come strait out with it with no messing around. If she turned him down at least he would not be wondering for the rest of his life what she might have said. He just had to know. His mind was made up.

Ron trudged down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room and he scanned all the chairs for a glimpse of her. She was nowhere to be seen. He supposed she had gone down to breakfast, so he wondered down to the Great Hall to have something to eat. She wasn't there either. Ron wondered where she could be. He sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Hermione around?"

"Er, nope. Sorry. Have you seen Ginny around?"

"Nope."

"Oh ok."

"Er Harry, why do you want to know where Ginny is?"

"Just want to talk to her," Harry muttered, looking at his plate. "Why do you want to know where Hermione is?"

"Just want to talk to her."

"K."

Ron got up and walked out of the great hall. He decide the next place her should go should be the library as Hermione spent most of her waking hours in there. He walked in and checked every table and every bookshelf but he saw no Hermione. he did however see Lavender and asked her where Hermione might be.

"Well I dunno Ron, last time I saw her I think she was with your sister, Ginny."

"Yeah," Parvati put in. "She's been spending a lot of time with Ginny recently."

"So do you know where they might be then?"

"No, sorry Ron."

Ron sighed and exited the library. He wondered around the corridors wondering where to go next. He dragged his feet as he walked. He needed to talk to Hermione desperately whilst he still had the courage too. He bumped into someone and looked up. He saw Neville sprawled out on the floor in front of him.

"Oh sorry Neville, didn't see you there." Ron apologised and held out his hand to help him up.

"That's ok. I should have looked where I was going." 

"Hey Neville, have you seen Hermione?"

"Um, last I saw she was leaving the common room with Ginny."

"Ok, thanks."

Ron thanked Neville and walked off. He went outside and wondered the school grounds. He pulled his robes tighter around him as it was cold and he had forgotten to wear anything warmer. He caught sight of a person bouncing around in the snow on a pogo stick on the other side of the lake. He looked in the direction he was heading and spotted two people sitting under a tree who looked considerably warmer than he did. They were sitting very close with there arms wrapped round each other, their hair blowing in the wind. One of the figures looked up and waved at him, then the other did. One had bright red hair like his and one had mousy brown hair. He waved back and as he got closer he saw that it was Hermione and Ginny who were snuggled up to each other under the tree.

"Hiya you two, I've been looking everywhere for you Hermione can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure Ron. Be right back Ginny."

"Yeah I really need to…um, what were you and Ginny doing?"

"Talking. What did you want to say."

"Oh, um, ok Hermione I am just gunna come out and say this. I really like you Hermione, and I mean REALLY like you, more than a friend and I just thing I need to tell you how I feel." Ron looked down at the floor afraid of what Hermione might say in return.

"Oh Ron!"

Ron half expected her to embrace him and tell him she felt exactly the same way, but that never happened.

"Ron, I am so sorry. I'm afraid I have already found someone."

Her words cut through him like ice. "I expected so. Well at least you know how I feel. But can you at least tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"Ron, its not a guy."

"Its not?" Ron asked very puzzled.

"Um its, its Ginny, Ron." When she said this Ginny got up from behind her and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. Ron looked at the two of them scandalised.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione and Ginny said, simultaneously.

Ron turned on his heel and ran. He ran and ran with tears streaming down his face. Not only was his only love in love with someone else she was in love with his sister. Ron ran and tripped and fell face down into the snow. He just lay still as his body refused to move. He slowly got colder and colder until he could no longer feel his limbs. He did not care anymore and wanted to lose his battle with consciousness as he had nothing left to live for. Ron's tear stained eyes looked up to the sky and saw that snow had stared softly falling, then he knew no more.

------Ok, I decided to write this story one day purely because I thought it would be hilariously cruel for Ron to proclaim his undying love to Hermione and find out she wanted his sister. Yes I am a sadistic bitch but there we are. I don't care if people like it or not I wrote it for the sake of writing cause that's what I do when I'm bored. If people enjoy reading it that's a bonus for me and if you don't that's fine too. The ending is very odd because I have some friends at the moment who are getting really pathetic over members of the opposite sex, and they are threatening to kill themselves, because they don't wanna go out with them(saddos)and that's a little 'take the micky out of them' piece. I also understand that most of what I have just says does probably not make sence, but hey, what are ya gunna do?(nothing, that's what. ;) )------


End file.
